Eres tu...
Eres tu... Hola,me llamo Amalia,pero mejor llamadme Amy,Este fanfic trata de One Piece,especialmente de Zoro y Robin y quiza un poquito de Luffy y Nami.Me he inventado un personaje,se llama Sam (de Samanta)es la hermana pequeña de Zoro. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE!!! RESUMEN: Todo el grupo esta en un instituto,mas o menos tienen una edad aproximada de 16 o 17 años,el instituto celebrara un concurso de música y quien gane se llevara un viaje a Francia. El grupo es de Luffy a Robin,Contando con Sam. Personajes: -Luffy D.Monkey:Apasionado de la carne,Luffy solo piensa en eso,hasta que Sam le propone hacer los coros junto con Chopper y Nami en el grupo One Piece,Luffy tomo una fruta del diablo de pequeño y puede alargar cualquier parte de su cuerpo. -Zoro Ronoa:A Zoro basicamente le da todo igual,hasta que conoce a Robin,Zoro es la guitarra y la segunda voz del grupo One Piece,Zoro hace esgrima y se le da bastante bien. -Nami:Nami solo piensa en el dinero y las mandarinas,tiene buena voz,y ultimamente se interesa un poquito Luffy. -Usopp:Usopp es el mejor en clase de carpinteria,toca muy bien la bateria y sabe hacer rap,su mejor amiga es Kaya,tiene muy buena punteria. -Sanji:Sanji es un poquitin mujeriego,pero es muy amable con todas las chicas,a parte de Sam es el unico que sabe hacer Break Dance,es el bajo del grupo One Piece. -Tony Tony Chopper:Chopper es un renito que habla y anda sobre dos patas por que tomo una fruta del diablo,hace los coros del grupo de one piece con Luffy y Nami. -Nico Robin:A Robin siempre le intentan invitar a salir todos los chicos,aun que mas adelante el unico que lo conseguira sera Zoro,Robin tambien comio una fruta del diablo y puede multiplicar cualquier parte de su cuerpo,es 1 voz del grupo one piece. -Samanta Ronoa:Sam tiene el pelo oscuro y la piel morena,practica artes marciales y tiene un perro muy grande llamado Rex,sabe hacer un poquito de break dance y es la guitarra y la 2 voz del grupo One Piece. Capitulo 1:Francia,alla vamos! -Era un dia soleado,faltaban 3 semanas para que acabase el instituto,las vacaciones de verano estaban tan cerca... -zoro:(bostezo)otro dia aburrido,con otro aburrido examen que suspendere y otra aburrida bronca del profesor...(suspiro) -sam:hola zoro,hoy te he preparado yo el desayuno. -zoro:ummm gracias,hoy hay examen de quimica no? -sam:que no te enteras! que han quitado el examen por que se celebra algo. -zoro:que se celebra? -sam:aun no lo se,pero el profesor gaimon me dijo que nos lo diria hoy. -zoro:bueno,sera mejor que nos demos prisa o llegaremos tarde,ven aqui Rex! -Rex:guau,guau! *En el instituto -prof.gaimon:buenos dias,hoy no daremos clase de matematicas. -todos:bien! -prof.gaimon:os voy a explicar una cosa,dentro de una semana se celebra el concurso de musica... -kid: y se puede saber para que nos interesa eso? -prof.gaimon:el premio es un viaje a Francia(dijo con una sonrisa) -kid:touche. -hancock:yo sere quien gane el concurso. -buggy:y por que dices eso si no tienes ni buena voz ni sabes tocar un instrumento? -hancock:(enfadada)si que se y mas que tu! -buggy:ah si?demuestralo! -prof.gaimon:(el profesor sabia como cantaba hancock,y no era precisamente bien)eh,chicos,ya discutiran eso en el recreo,ahora escucharme,teneis 1 semana para inscribiros en el concurso,el concurso empieza el viernes de la semana que viene. *En el recreo (zoro,sam,luffy y nami estaban caminado juntos) -luffy:oh mierda!se me ha olvidado el almuerzo en casa. -zoro,sam y nami:(suspiro)toma parte del nuestro luffy. -luffy:bien! -nami:mirad,sanji esta preparando un partido de futbol. -sanji:hola chicas!quereis venir a jugar con nosotros? -nami:yo si! -sam:yo tambien! -luffy:y yo! -sam:vienes con nosotros zoro? -zoro:emmm,no,yo paso,nos vemos en naturales. -sam:vale,adios! (y un moreno,una pelirroja y una morena fueron corriendo al lado de un rubio) -zoro:con esos tres seguro que sanji gana el partido. (zoro iba caminando mirando como jugaban al futbol,estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de chocar con una chica) -zoro y robin:(chocandose)ouch!!! -zoro:lo siento!no te habia visto. -robin:no pasa nada,ha sido culpa mia. (entonces zoro se fijo mejor en la mujer con la que acababa de chocar,era una morena alta y con el pelo liso,aparte de guapa,la chica tambien se fijo en el chico con el que acababa de chocar,a primera impresion ya le gusto bastante.) -robin:oh mierda!se me han caido los deberes en un charco de barro. -zoro:aun se ve,si se lo dices al profesor seguro que lo entiende,si quieres voy contigo para explicarselo. -robin:vale,es el profesor malhumo,suele estar en la sala de profesores,si vamos ahora nos dara tiempo a explicarselo. *un rato despues -zoro:y...tu has pensado apuntarte al concurso de musica? -robin:queria hacerlo,pero no tengo buena voz. -zoro:a mi me parece que si,si quieres despues vamos con mi hermana y nos lo demuestras(dijo zoro con una sonrisa) -robin:(resignada pero contenta)ummm,vale. *despues de hablar con el prof.malhumo... -zoro:mira ahi estan los demas -sam:hola zoro!quien es esa chica que esta a tu lado? -zoro:esta es mi amiga robin,nos hemos chocado y le he estropeado los deberes,robin estos son mis amigos. -robin:hola. (despues de unas presentaciones) -sam:oye robin,tu has pensado presentarte al concurso de musica? -robin:ojala,pero no canto bien. -luffy:(con una sonrisa)demuestranoslo. -robin:(sonrojada)no se si... -usopp:(poniendo musica de rihanna) -robin:(resignada)esta bien... (robin canto y la verdad es que tenia muy buena voz,todos se quedaron con la boca abierta) -nami:vaya robin,que bien cantas! -robin:enserio? -zoro:(con una sonrisa)si cantas genial. -robin:(sonrojada)gra...gracias. -sam:tengo una idea,cada uno tiene un talento musical,y si creasemos un grupo y ganasemos el concurso? -luffy,chopper y usopp:si! -nami:umm,vale. -zoro y sanji:mmm,por que no? -robin:errr no se... -sam:pooorfaaaa... -robin:errr bueno... -zoro:(alegrandose de que se quedase con ellos)si!(sonrojado)eeh,era por lo del viaje,contigo seguro que ganamos. -robin:(sonrojada)gracias... -sam y zoro:nuestros padres estan de viaje,volveran dentro de 6 meses,pasaos por nuestra casa despues de comer,robin,tu que no sabes donde vivimos te puedes venir cuando acabe el instituto y te quedas a comer. -robin:umm,por que no? *despues en casa de sam y zoro. -robin:que casa mas bonita! -sam y zoro:gracias. -robin:(un poquito asustada ya que ve un perro enorme corriendo al lado de sus amigos)"dos fleur". (dos brazos salieron de la nada haciendo que rex se deteniese) -sam:no,tranquila,es nuestro perro! (los dos brazos desaparecieron) -robin:ups! lo siento,pensaba que os iba a morder. -zoro:tranquila,oye,como has hecho eso de los brazos? -sam:si,es flipante! -robin:ehh,es que de pequeña tome una fruta del diablo y puedo multiplicar partes de mi cuerpo como acabais de ver. -zoro:(sonriendo)pues es genial. -sam:(que ya estaba en la cocina)que quieres comer robin? -robin:me da igual,te ayudo? -sam:no,eres nuestra invitada. *despues de comer -robin:estaba muy rico. -sam:gracias. -zoro:creo que sanji acaba de llegar. (zoro tenia razon,se asomaron y vieron a sanji a punto de llamar al timbre) -sanji:hola,he traido tarta para merendar. -sam:gracias. (5 minutos despues llegaron usopp,luffy y chopper,y 3 minutos despues nami) -usopp:bien,yo se tocar la bateria y hacer rap. -nami,luffy y chopper:nosotros haremos los coros. -sam:zoro y yo tocaremos la guitarra y seremos 2 voz...y tu robin seras 1 voz. -robin:(sorprendida)yo?! -nami:(bromeando)no,la otra robin. -robin:(sonriendo)jeje,bueno vale. -sam:y si tocamos Just Dance de Lady Gaga? -zoro:me parece bien. -robin:si. usopp,luffy y chopper:vale! sanji y nami:por que no? *despues de ensayar. -chopper:buff,que cansancio... -robin:pobrecillo... *paso una semana y el grupo iba muy bien,y ya era el gran dia,el grupo de luffy cantaba el ultimo. *lista de actuaciones* 1.-Hancock y las Amazonas cantarian "rude boy" (nombre artistico Hancock 101) 2.-Buggy,Mr3 y Alvida cantarian "give me everithing tonight" (nombre artistico B3A) 3.-Enel y los Sacerdotes cantarian "catch my suprise" (nombre artistico E4) 4.-Nefertari Vivi cantaria "hasta el fin del mundo" (nombre artistico ViVi) 5.-Perona cantaria "hot 'n' cold" (nombre artistico P1$) 6.-Nojiko cantaria "solo tu" (nombre artistico XnoXicoX) 7.-Lufffy,Zoro,Nami,Usopp,ect... cantarian "just dance" (nombre artistico One Piece) -presentador:ayayayayay,que fantastica noche,empezaremos por el grupo Hancock 101,un aplauso para ellas! -hancock:bien,vamos a cantar rude boy de rihana,y esta cancion se la dedico a mi luffy! -luffy:(estrañado)te conozco? -hancock:empiezo,3,2,1,ya:"come rude boy boy..." (hancock no cantaba lo que se dice bien,asi que muchos se taparon los oidos) -presentador:ehh,ha sido una actuacion muy...especial,pero ahora les toca el turno a B3A,un aplauso para ellos! *despues de cantar B3A* -presentador:que buena actuacion!ahora les toca el turno a E4,vamos a darle un buen recebibiento! *despues de cantar E4* -presentador:que bien han cantado!ahora demos un aplauso a ViVi que va cantar "hasta el fin del mudo"un aplauso! -vivi:"hasta el fin del mundo te seguire..." -presentador:(aguantando las lagrimas)ayayayayay,que cancion tan bonita,ahora un aplauso para P1$ que cantara "hot 'n' cold" -Perona:"you...change my...like a girl...changes clothes..." -presentador:muy bien perona,muy bien,ahora demos un aplauso a XnoXikoX que cantara "solo tu"! -nami:(orgullosa de su hermana)vamos nojiko! -nojiko:solo tu...me puedes tocar este corazon...y nadie mas que tu...que enciendes estrellas en mi interior... -presentador:ayayayayay,muy bonita tu cancion nojiko,ahora,como ultima actuacion pero no menos importante...One Piece nos cantara "just dance"un aplauso para ellos! -robin:a red wine...konvict gaga oh-oh eh-eh...just dance,its gonna be okay da-da-da-dance,just dance,spin that record babe da-da-dance,just dance its gonna be okay,DA-DA-DA-DANCE,DANCE,JUST JUST JUST JUST DANCE! -presentador:ayayayayay!madre mia,madre mia!que buenisima actuacion! veamos las calificaciones de los jueces,estan calificadas de peor a mejor,el juez principal malhumo nos dira las califficaciones. -prof.malhumo:deacuerdo,en el numero 7 esta... 7.-Hancock 101. 6.-E4 5.-B3A 4.-P1$ 3.-XnoXicoX 2.-ViVi 1.-One Piece! -sam:si! -luffy,chopper y usopp:bien! -nami:yupi! -zoro y sanji:jajaja! -robin:jeje! -presentador:y aqui teneis vuestro premio! un viaje durante un mes a Fracia,a disneyland paris,al hotel newport,con todos los gastos pagados y una excursion a la torre Eiffel y el Arco del triunfo. -todos:si! -presentador:pasado mañana sale vuestro avion,os saltareis las 3 semanas restantes que quedan de instituto... -zoro,luffy,sanji y usopp:no pasa nada -presentador:jejeje,bueno,el concurso se ha acabado,nos vemos el lunes,(entonces el presentador miro a el grupo One Piece)escepto vosotros,jejeje... -sam:jeje... *unos dias despues,la banda One Piece ya estaba embarcando en el avion,eran la una y media de la mañana,tenian que madrugar si querian llegar a Francia a las nueve de la mañana,zoro estaba tan cansado que se dormia por los rincones,robin,que se sento con el en el avion,tuvo que soportar a un peliverde que se quedo dormido encima de su hombro durante 6 horas,aunque a ella tampoco le molestaba mucho... *CONTINUARA... -bien,espero que os haya gustado,este capitulo ha sido pesado y largo pero tranquilos,el proximo sera mucho mejor ;) (la continuacion se llamara Eres tu...2) Amy :) one piece zoroXrobin categoría:One Piece